Knee joint bandages are described in DE 38 38 576 A1 and DE 10 2004 040 793 A1.
In such knee joint bandages, it is particularly disadvantageous that the medially centering effect of the strap is insufficient in many applications. In certain motions and/or in certain kinds of damage of the knee joint to be treated, the effect of the correction strap upon the patella is embodied too weakly so that no beneficial preventive or therapeutic effect occurs. Additionally, under certain other conditions of motion, for example when sitting with a bended knee, frequently pressure is applied upon the patella that is experienced as too strong and potentially disadvantageous for the therapy. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a knee bandage of the above-mentioned type which avoids these disadvantages.